MINE
by Inuyusha1fan
Summary: I suck at summarys so please just read and reviev
1. the party planning

I'm sorry if it starts out or is boring. I'm using some Ideas from friends and anything that pops into my head. It's my first fic. Please R&R  
  
Chapter 1  
The Party Planning  
  
"Where are we going 2 have the party" asked Courtney  
  
"How about we have it at my house? My parents are not going to be home so we can go wild. They said we could." I said.  
  
"That would be great" Jessica said "We can have the whole house to our selves, make smores over a fire outside, and take our yearbooks and pick the students we want to control."  
  
"Yeah" we all said at once.  
  
"Hi guys. What's up" asked a girl named Samantha who is very annoying.  
  
"Nothing now go away" Said Courtney "We need to plan our party."  
  
"Can I" she started to ask before Jessica interrupted.  
  
"No you will eat everything and we don't like you very much, actually we hate you so no." said Jessica  
  
"Hi guys" said Kala and Breanna. "waz up."  
  
"I'm having a party as soon as schools out. Here's your invitation." I said.  
  
"Are you inviting any boys to the party?" Kala asked when every one knew she was asking if I had invited the exchange students from Japan.( do you know who the students are yet? ^_^)  
  
'No not yet anyway." I said  
  
"Well you better hurry, because that new prep has been handing out invitations too. ~_~ ^_^ ~_^ ~_~ ^_^ ~_~ ^_^ ~_^ ~_~ ^_^~_~ ^_^ ~_^ ~_~ ^_^~_~ ^_^ ~_^ ~_~ ^_^ Sorry it's so short but all my chapters are most likely going to be so don't blame me. 


	2. shoppind and a surprise

This chapter is going to take place after school in a party supplies store. Hope you like it.  
  
Chapter2  
Shopping and a Surprise  
  
"Ok. So where getting the pack of 1000 balloons, the tie dye cake, the tie dye napkins and plates, the white shirts, and the different dyes." Said Tasha  
  
"Having fun girls" asked my mom.  
  
"Yeah" we all said.  
  
'That's good. Ill be right over here if you need any help." she said as she kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"MOM" I yelled" stop that's embarrassing"  
  
"Sorry, but my little girls getting so big" with that said she walked off into the baby area to pick up my little sister and brother.  
  
On the way out of the store I bumped into someone. My heart almost stopped when I saw who it was. "Oh. I'm so sorry Keroma" (I don't know if I spelt it right or any of the names right BUT I DON'T CARE)  
  
"Its ok" he said and helped me off the ground "see ya"  
  
"See ya" I said as I realized he had slipped a note into my hand. 'Ill wait till later to read it' I thought.  
  
Wow, oh my god and your so lucky Sammie was all I got out of my friends for a while.  
My Room before Supper  
  
Sammie,  
I can't wait for your party. If you need any help with the planning, shopping, or the decorating you can call me on my cell or ask me at school. My number is (1-618- ) 123-4567.  
  
Keroma  
  
"Sam supper" my dad yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Be right down" I yelled back. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Sorry it was so short but I have to go to bed. Hope you liked it. 


	3. the questuin game

Next day of school  
Chapter3  
The question game  
  
"Hi Cassie, do you want to come my house for a party tomorrow." I asked my neighbor during 2 minute passing.  
  
"Sure ill ride one of my horses over" she replied  
  
"Cool See ya later"  
"OK" she replied  
At Lunch  
  
I had finally got enough courage to get in the lunch line behind keroma because he was alone. His other friends where in detention for fighting. (Big surprise)  
"Hi Keroma" I said.  
"Hi, Sammie what's up" he asked  
"I was wondering if you could help me decorate and everything." I asked  
"Sure when do you want me to come over?" He asked.  
"How about after school" I said  
"Sounds good see ya" he said  
"See ya" I said. When I got back to the table me and my friends where sitting at all I got was the Spill every thing now girl stare.  
"He's coming over later to help me decorate after school" I said after that no one said anything at all we just ate silently. Sorry it was so short but I want the next chapter to be about me and Keroma only. 


	4. is it getting hot in here or is it just ...

Im so tired I might fall asleep. Please review. Its my first fic so be nice.  
  
Chapter 4  
Is it getting hot in here or is it just me  
  
My house after school______________________________________________________  
  
"BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG" went the door bell.  
"Ill get it" I yelled and ran to answer the door but, I slipped in my socks and slid into the door. "Hello" I said when I answered the door "come on in"  
"This is a nice place you got." Keroma said.  
"Thanks" I said  
"Where going now bye honey" yelled my mom.  
"Don't forget the little kids" I yelled back.  
"Behave" yelled my dad.  
"I will" I yelled back.  
"So where do we start" asked Keroma.  
"I don't know. I've been so busy shopping I never really decided if it was going to be inside or outside."  
"What about in your barn. Is there any room in your barn?"  
"Yeah there's a lot of room in the loft."  
"Ok. Let's start there."  
"OK" I said as I led him to the barn.  
"There sure are a lot of horses here" he said.  
"Yeah there are 50 total." I said  
"50" he repeated.  
"Yep 50"  
"Wow" he said.  
"Come on and, watch out for that black stallion he bites." I warned. To late. He Didn't hear me and ........................... CHOMP.  
"Bad boy Black" I scolded.  
"YA BAD boy"Keroma said.  
"I TOLD you to watch out but NOOOOOOOOO"  
"Sorry ok I'm sorry("As he stared to walk away.  
"Don't go I still need HELP" I yelled as I ran after him. He had turned as I slipped on a banana peal tossed down by one of my monkeys and ran into him and our lips touched." wow" was all I could say. Getting better huh. |Wait till the |next Chapter hahaha( |Please review. |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( |( | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


	5. The Big News

CHAPTER  
5  
  
THE BIG NEWS!  
  
After the BIG kiss( Bree came over to HELP with the party.  
"Hey bree wazz up?" I said when bree walked in my house.  
"Not to much so what do you want me to do for the party?"  
"I really don't know but I got to tell you some thing and it's just between me and you"  
"OK what is it about?"Bree asked.  
"Keroma is here so hold on im going to tell him something." As I walked away.  
"Ok well today I slept on a banana pile and I ran into Keroma and."As I started to mumble.  
"Ya and...."As bree standing there looking at me like im crazy or some thing.  
"I well our lips touched." I said to bree.  
"What arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeee you guys going out or some thing?" Said bree.  
"NOOOOOO are you crazy or what?" Standing there playing with my fingers.  
"Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttt" As bree yelled.  
"What are you guys fighting about?" Keroma asking.  
"Ohhhhhhhh nothing nothing at all." As me and bree said at the same time.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh OK" Said Keroma.  
  
As the day want by some thing BIG happen Keroma asked ME,I out and  
Do you know what I said ((((((((((((((((((((YES)))))))))))))))))))))))).  
  
Find what happens in Chapter 6  
  
p.s. I am having help from all my friends with this fic. 


	6. Aurthors notice

I'm going to finish this story under a new account but I am going to leave this part on this account. The story MINE will be called MINE2. My new name is going to be horse_crazy_cowgirl. So it's the reader's choice. What game should us girls make Hiei play. Review with your answers. 


End file.
